Bullied
by RainbowFez
Summary: After Milton and his friends win their battle against Sidney and his dark knights Jack realizes he forgot his cell phone. He runs back to get it and finds somthing he didnt expect. Now he's angry. They hurt sidney. feelings of worry for Milton's nemesis change into somthing Jack doesnt know he's ready for. Jack/Sidney
1. Chapter 1

This was suposed to be a oneshot but it flew way out of controle. Now it's a chapter fic. It's my first Kicken It fanfiction and I havnt watched too many episodes so I hope I reoresent the charactors properly. I hope you enjoy. **Please review!**

This takes place at the end of the episode "Swords and Magic" (Season 1 episode 5).

* * *

Jack and the rest of the dojo minis Eddie were walking through the forest toward the parking lot. They had just destroyed the dark knights and were leaving. Eddie had ran off immediately after Kim started yelling. They would probably have to send a search party to find him later. Or if he really could navigate by the stars he might actually find civilization again. Even though they had won there had been some casualties. Kim's messy and cut up hair was shooting at all angles, Eddie was coated in mud, Jerry was bleeding from porcupine needles (Jack was sure that porcupines shooting their needles was just a myth) and he himself had a huge bump on his head. He was probably best off because the bump had already started getting smaller. In the last twenty minutes it had shrunk to a barely noticeable bulge. His hair covered it fine.

"Darn it" Jack shouted.

"What?" Milton asked, looking over to his loyal knight.

"My phone's still in that log." He said.

"What log?" Milton asked, not remembering any log on the battlefield.

"It doesn't matter. You guys go ahead I'll meet up with you in a few minutes.

"Do you think you can find your way back" Kim called to the shape already disappearing in the trees.

Jack was angry with himself. He should have remembered his phone. If he hadn't stupidly kicked that beehive (Really! Who is that stupid) he would have been able to grab his phone. He crossed his fingers that the bees would be gone by the time he got there. It took him only five minutes to get there now that he wasn't wondering aimlessly in the woods. The clearing seemed quiet. There wasn't any buzzing. He walked over toward the log, listing intently around him. He would not be getting stung again. Two feet away from the log a shout made him jump and whirl around.

When he couldn't hear anything else he reached his hand into the log, pulling out his gunky phone. The phone had some brown muck on it that he hoped was mud even though it smelled like something else. He wasn't going to put that in his pocket to he took out one of the foam swords and dropped it in. He slipped the sword back in. At least that way he wouldn't have to smell it.

"Stop!" someone screamed. Jack shot to his feet. Someone was in trouble. He turned around seceding which way to go. He decided left. The sound had come from whether there or behind him. He hoped he chose right. His guess turned out to be write. About a quarter of a mile away Jack found himself looking down a hill at another clearing.

It was empty except for three people. Two big guys who Jack recognized as being in some school team, they were holding a boy upside down. Jack didn't need to see his face which was currently obstructed by a red tunic hanging over his head. He knew exactly who it was. The crown lying on the ground was a bit of a giveaway.

"Where's your knights now" one of the jocks laughed.

"Stop" Sidney shouted. The second boy kicked him in the head.

"Oops. Sorry your majesty" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Let me go" Sidney whimpered.

"Why should we?" The first boy asked again, kneeing the nerd's back.

"Please" Sidney sobbed.

"Let him go" Jack shouted, jumping down.

"Look another one" They laughed.

"Put him down" Jack hissed.

"Like this?" The bigger jock asked, slamming Sidney's head into the ground.

"Fine" Jack growled. He raced forward, jumping to slam his foot into the jock's face. They both shouted in shock and dropped Sidney. The Jock who was not currently laying on the ground lunged for him. Jack high kicked him in the stomach coursing him to fall to the ground gasping for air. The bullies ran for it, tripping over their feet to get as far away from the two nerds as possible.

Jacks first thought was 'really? Those cowards are on our team?' and the second was the boy laying limp on the ground a yard away. "Sidney" Jack shouted, sliding on the ground next to him. The nerd had been beat up pretty bad. There were blue bruises dotting his skin and his right arm was twisted at a weird angel. "Hey" Jack called quietly but the boy didn't respond, eyes closed.

Jack placed a hand to the other boy's forehead. Sidney flinched opening his eyes. Jack knew someone would have to look at the bump on top of Sidney's head.

"Jack?" he whimpered, flinching on his pain. Jack's eyes widened. Gently he touched the back of Sidney's head making him shout in pain. Jack looked at the finger, covered in blood.

"I'm calling an ambulance. Hold on" Jack growled. Now he wished he'd put his phone in his pocket. Sidney was whimpering when Jack was able to get out his phone. His forehead was scrunched and his skin was a pale white. Jack dialed his phone. Not even thinking about the brown substance on his phone he put it to his ear. "I need an ambulance" Jack called.

Sidney looked up with blurry vision. He could hear Jack shouting in the phone for an ambulance. Even though it sounded like he was listening from underwater he heard something about not being in the forest. But they were in the forest. Was Jack hurt too?

"gnsmm" Sidney moaned out.

"FINE" Jack screamed into the phone. "I'll meet you THERE!" Jack angrily hung up, pushing the phone in his pocket.

"Sidney can you hear me" he said more gently. Sidney nodded. "They can't get into the forest. I'm going to need to move you. It's going to hurt but they cant get you to the hospital unless your near the road.

"Ok" Sidney breathed out. Jack very gently put his arms under Sidney. Even though he knew it was coming Jack flinched at the painful moan that came as he lifted the boy.

"Hold on" Jack begged. He started walking the way he had come. The walking pace was killing him but the simple movements were making Sidney moan. He walked a little faster. Time seamed to slow and it was like he was moving in slow motion. He swore it took in ten minutes to walk a few feet! He needed to run! He needed to get Sidney to safety.

"I'm tired" Sidney sighed.

"Don't go to sleep just yet" Jack said softly, walking faster.

"But I'm sleepy" he breathed.

"You're smart." Jack stated. "Tell me, is it safe to fall asleep after head trauma?" Jack hissed.

"No. I might have a concussion." Sidney replied, voice soft and eyes droopy.

"Then keep those eyes open." Jack said sternly. Sidney struggled to keep them open but eventually the darkness took him.

"SIDNEY!" Jack shouted, "Wake up!" It didn't help. Jack was freaking out. The trail of blood they were leaving was already making him sick to his stomach. If Sidney didn't wake up he might have a panic attack. This was the first time in years Jack was actually scared. Now that he knew the boy wouldn't feel it, he started to run.

He held the red clad king close to his body, protecting him from the branches cutting into Jack's arms and face. The trees were finally moving and maybe Sidney would be alright. His phone in his pocket began to ring. He didn't answer it. How could he with a dying boy in his arms. It was like flipping a switch. The moment he passed the threshold of the forest he could hear the many sirens blaring in the air. An ambulance was just pulling up.

"Out of the way" Jack shouted to his friends who were gawking at him. "Here" Jack shouted to the paramedics opening the back of the red and white vehicle. They swiftly took Sidney from his arms, laying him on a rolling bed. Jack watched as he was loaded into the ambulance. He only let out the breath he was holding when it left his sight.

"Jack!" Kim called. In seconds he was surrounded by his friends. He didn't see them though. He was staring at his blood covered hands. This was human blood. This was blood from a dying boy.

"Please move out of the way" the police officer said to the small group. "Young man" he called, standing in front of Jack. "I understand this has been a traumatic experience but I need to know what happened. Jacks hands shook, followed by the rest of his body.

The police man flinched back as Jack's head whipped up. Jacks eyes burned with a kind of fury he'd never felt before. "I'm going to kill them" He growled.

"I understand you're angry but please let us sit down and talk about this. Jack did just that. He sat down at one of the picnic tables next to the police officer and retold the event at had just passed. His anger never subsided. Jack was angrier than ever. How could someone do that! What if he hadn't come along? Would Sidney have died? What if no one had been there to save him?

The anger radiating off of Jack wasn't unnoticed. "Please leave the police work to us" the cop said, staring intently at the young man. "Attacking them will not make things better. It will only hurt you. I don't want you getting in trouble over this. Ok?"

"Yes" Jack said, not meaning the word at all.

* * *

Did you like it? **Please review!** Also I have a Poll on my page. It asks for you to rate me as an author. I would really apreciate it if you voted. Thank you again and I'll post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Here's chapter 2. I'm a little sad that no one reviewed. :/ but i hope at least one will review on this chapter. I dont know if it's because this is a bad story or just no one likes the pairing. I'll see how many people read chapter 2. PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

I in front of Milton. The two of them were the only ones in the small hospital waiting room. Jack thought these places were supposed to be bigger. They'd been there for ten hours, or three and a half if the clock was right but still it felt like eternity. Milton's mom had driven them to the hospital after she had come to pick them up. She was gone now as well as the rest of their dojo.

Jack felt hurt that they would rather be watching TV and doing homework than waiting for news about the survival of a classmate. Jack grabbed his hair for the hundredth time. He couldn't get the image of Sidney, limp and bloody out of his mind. Every time he blinked he saw those two slamming Milton into the ground. If he sat still his mind would race even more. He felt like he was going to explode!

"Jack sit down" Milton sighed, in a sad voice.

"No" Jack replied, before lapping the waiting room again. The old woman behind the glass window had long stopped watching him. She was busy ignoring the panicking teenager.

"Jack stand still" Milton shouted. As jack went to make another lap Milton grabbed his wrist. Jack froze. The last person to touch his arms had been Sidney. "Jack calm down" Milton said. He lightly pulled his friend into a chair. "He's going to be fine" Milton said quietly. Jack knew it was a lie. The doctors hadn't told them anything. They had no idea if he was going to be ok. "Jack why are you acting like this. You're never scared. I've never seen you like this before. You don't even know Sidney."

Jack slumped back into the chair. The adrenalin was starting to leave his body and he felt like he could pass out any second. "I could have stopped it" Jack murmured. "If I had just acted sooner Sidney would be at home, bandaging a few bruises not unconscious in a hospital.

"You don't know that" Milton said, placing a hand on Jack's arm. "You were there and that's what matters. You saved him Jack. What if you weren't there at all?" Jacks eyes grew distance.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He whispered. Milton could feel jack's arm shaking. "Next time… what if there's a next time. Milton, what if he gets hurt again. What if those boys attack someone else? What if they're alone? What if someone dies?"

"Jack" Milton growled, squeezing the other's arm painfully. "Listen to me. You can't save the entire world. The kids that did this are getting in trouble. They'll go to trial. We'll testify and be there for Sidney when he wakes up. That's all we can do. Don't try to do more."

"I'm just so angry…" Jack growled.

"Are you two here with the boy attacked in the forest?" A doctor asked, walking up to them. Jack jumped up, startling the man. Jack was fast when he wanted to be and in that moment he had wanted to be.

"Yes! How is he? He's alive right! It wasn't too late!? Jack shouted out rapid-fire.

"Calm down" the doctor said, holding his hands up. "Sidney was very lucky." He said. "He hit a rock hard. There were still bits lodged in his head. One piece actually indented into his skull. Any farther and it would have crack it." Jack shook, eyes wide. "He lost a lot of blood. He Hemophilia so if…."

"What's Hemophilia?" Jack asked, scared that Sidney had broken or hurt something

"Hemophilia is a disorder that makes it difficult for blood to clot" Milton explained. "Sidney had a mild case of it. He wasn't in danger from pricking a finger but this…" Milton said. He'd completely forgot about that. Sidney really was worse off than he'd thought.

"Yes" the doctor nodded. "But continuing, he lost a great deal of blood. If he'd lost much more things would be a lot worse. We were able to get an IV in him fast enough. His head needed six staples. It was a bad injury." The doctor paused seeing Jack's breathing escalate. "He will make a full recovery" the doctor said deciding to skip over everything else. That boy looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "Your friend will be fine" He looked at Jack. "He'll just need to stay here for two weeks."

"Can I see him?" Jack begged, puppy eyes inadvertently coming out.

"Unfortunately no. We want him to rest and you two would only rile him up more. I'm sorry" the doctor said. "You can come during visiting hours tomorrow"

"I need to see him!" Jack begged. "I need to see he's ok. I saw them hurt him. I carried him out of the woods. I watched him slip away in my arms!" The doctor cave Jack a long look before nodding.

"I can give you twenty minutes but only one in. Visiting hours ended thirty minutes ago." Jack nodded and followed the doctor down a hallway. He looked back to see Milton in a chair again, a calmer expression on his face. It wasn't far and soon the doctor opened a door. Jack stepped in. It was dark outside and the only light came from a lamp next to the hospital bed.

"Hello" Sidney said. Jack slowly crossed the room. Sidney's head was bandaged an IV was sticking in his arm. The machines around him beeped and buzzed showing his vitals. Jack couldn't tell what any of it meant but he hoped it was good.

"Hi" Jack waved.

"Why are you here?" Sidney asked. Jack flinched.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok." He said sadly. Did Sidney really think he'd just leave without making sure he was ok?

"I didn't mean to offend you" He said quickly, picking up the change in Jack's moon. "It's just we aren't friends and I assumed you'd need sleep after everything that happened. Sit down" Sidney added gesturing to the chair next to his bed. Jack realized he must look awkward standing in the middle of the room. He stepped up to the chair and sat down. He was close enough to Sidney to feel his breath, thankfully no longer labored. Up close he didn't look as broken. Maybe Jack had overreacted.

Sidney turned his head to look as Jack but shouted in pain. "Sidney!" jack gasped.

"Sorry, can't turn my head" Sidney breathed through gritted teeth.

"It's ok, just lay there" Jack told him, grabbing the edge of the bed. Sidney kept his eyes up, staring at the paneled ceiling.

"You saved me" Sidney said.

"No I didn't" Jack said without thinking.

"I would be dead if you weren't there" Sidney whispered. Sidney could feel the anger in Jacks by the way the bed began to tremble.

"How could someone do that!?" Jack growled, voicing the thought that had been bothering him for so long.

"They didn't think." Sidney said calmly and emotionlessly. There wasn't even a hint of anger. "They got carried away. They've never hurt me this bad before. They probably just assumed I'd crawl home like normal."

"LIKE NORMAL!" Jack shouted, before lowering his voice. "They did this to you before?" Sidney shrugged. The bed trembled more in the black belt's grip. "This is normal?"

"It's been happening for years" He sighed. "It wasn't just them though. I'm a nerd, a geek. I like dressing in tights and beating other nerds with foam swords." Jack suspected that he'd been insulted with that a lot. "I'm different and to the majority of the population that is wrong."

"Listen to me" Jack hissed, trying to keep calm. "No one will ever hurt you again, understand. No one will lay a hand on you."

"You don't have to protect me" Sidney sighed.

"I don't have to" Jack agreed. "But I need to. I won't let someone innocent be hurt. You're a good person. Being different shouldn't make it right to hurt you. You're not even different. There are tins of people who do this stuff for fun. You were surrounded by a dozen of them just a few hours ago." Sidney chuckled.

"Yea I guess you're right but in the end my knights aren't real. The swords aren't real. My world isn't real. In the real world I'm not a king. I'm a week weird nerd that no one likes."

"You're wrong" Jack said, something new in his voice.

"What?" Sidney asked, wanting to turn his head.

"You do have a knight." Jack stated. "I'm your knight. I'm going to defend you and if that makes you my king than your my king. You world isn't imaginary. Those knights and wizards and king are your friends. They're real people and even when you take off the costumes they will respect you like a king should be."

Sidney was shocked. He had no idea Jack could talk like that. Jack had just done something no one had ever done before. He made him feel normal. He made him feel loved.

"You're my night" Sidney whispered, eyes drooping.

"And you're my king" Jack finished. After the injured boy's eyes finally shut Jack left the room. He felt lighter than he had in a long time and not just since the incident.

"Jack!" Milton exclaimed jumping up when his friend entered the waiting room "Is he ok?"

"He's going to be fine" Jack told him. Milton wanted to ask about the smile on his friend's lips but at the last minute decided not to. If he was right than he should let Jack figure it out himself.

* * *

I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Im so sorry it took me this long to post. Hopefully peopel still want t oread it. I'm ganno post on va normal once a week like I used to. I'm working on catching up with alot of my fanfiction but hopefully i stay on scedual. I was only two days late once. Other than that I've stayed on pace. Please Review. I hope you're still reading. I wont continue if only one or two people are reading. Maybe I would come back to it but I have alot of other stories to work on. So Please review and let me know if i should bother continuing.

* * *

Jack woke up with a shout. He was covered in sweat and breathing like someone had choked him. He had another nightmare. He had woken screaming three times last night. His father had ran in both times with a baseball bat. Even in his tired and scared state he was able to laugh. He wouldn't need a baseball bat. If an intruder came in they'd be unconscious before his dad could even make it out of his bedroom door.

He slumped out of bed, grabbing random clothes. He didn't care if they matched. He'd be getting suspended anyway. It wasn't that he was planning on getting suspended. He just knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself when he saw those fucking ass holes who hurt his Sidney. When had he become his Sidney? 'Probably last night when you made him your king and promised to be his night. He wanted to laugh that off but he couldn't because some part of him that wasn't as deep down anymore meant every word. He wanted to protect Sidney. He wanted Sidney to be his king.

Jack tripped on his own feet, scared of that thought. Sidney wasn't his king, not really. Jack had just promised to protect him. Then why whenever he tried to picture Sidney he was in his midlevel outfit and crown. Jack was feeling like a freak. It was probably just the nightmares' fault.

He walked into the bathroom and striped his soggy clothes off. He had to peal his shirt off his chest. He'd really had a bad night. He was going to forget that though. He was going to step under the shower's warm spray and let those memories wash away.

The water had the opposite effect. All he could think about were his dreams. They had started out like memories. He relived watching Sidney get hurt and having to carry him to safety. But every time he woke the memory's twisted more. He watched Sidney die. He saw the blood running from his gaping mouth. He heard the last words "You were too late". He lay over the corpse of the teenager, feet from the ambulance, seeing nothing but the cold lifeless body and the pair of Jocks that laughed and pointed. The soap in Jacks hand shot away from the pressure he had been gripping it with. It bounced off the wall and hit him in the knee.

"Fuck" Jack growled. He never swore, not unless it was a really bad situation or someone did something extremely bad. This wasn't one of those situations so he'd have to calm down. Breathing deep even breaths Jack rinsed the excessive amounts of shampoo and conditioner out of his hair. He dried himself with his towel and stepped into his clothe. In his distraction he completely forgot his hair products. By the end of the day his perfect hair might have split ends.

Jacks parents stared at him as he morosely went through his daily routine. He didn't even bother combing his hair. They tried to talk to him once but were shut down with a terrifying glare. They hadn't tried again.

Jack grabbed his bag and left the house almost half an hour earlier than normal. As he waited for the bus another thought began to bother him. He'd been at the hospital last night. He'd been the one to see Sidney. The doctor had talked to Milton and himself. Where were Sidney's parents? His parents would have been at his side the moment they heard what happened and wouldn't leave till they knew he was safe. Sidney's parents didn't even call!

The bus screeched to a stop in front of him. He frowned and entered. Didn't Sidney have parents? He had to, or at least a guardian. What kind of person would let their kid go through all that alone? 'What kind of person', he'd been saying that a lot. He needed to know! Milton would be getting on at the next stop. He would know. The five agonizingly long minutes to the next stop felt like an eternity. Every second ticked by with another possible answer, each worse than the last.

"Milton" Jack shouted at the boy as he passed.

"Jack?" Milton asked wearily. Jack looked like hell. There were bags under his eyes and the right side of his hair was sticking out in messy spikes.

"I need to talk to you." Jack said. Milton nodded and sat down, knowing it had something to do with Sidney.

"Why weren't Sidney's parents at the hospital yesterday?" Jack spouted out. Milton's face went cold. The frown that had been etched on his face deepened into almost a scowl and the dark look in his eyes cast shadows down his cheeks.

"They don't get along" Milton said roughly.

"Why?" Jack prodded.

"It's not my place to say" Milton deadpanned. He didn't want to answer these questions.

"Milton, I need to know. What kind of parents don't show up after their kid was beaten almost to death and put in the hospital." Milton flinched. He didn't need to tell Jack but he hated that man and woman more than anyone else in the world.

"No you don't" Milton hissed with more venom than he had meant. "It's Sidney's life. If you want to know ask him. I'm not going to share his secrets. I know you care Jack but there are boundaries. You'll have to stay on the right side. If you don't things will only hurt more."

* * *

I know this was a short chapter and I'm sorry. The next one will be longer. This didnt have much plot but it's mostly so I know if you guys want me to continue. Please tell me if you do.


End file.
